The Darkness
by Wotcher Motherduckers
Summary: Sequel to The Fire. With Eira now vanquished, Harry and his new friends must earn the trust of the wizarding world if they are ever to conquer the next big threat that arose. Will Voldemort triumph or will Harry be able to defeat the Dark Lord yet again? Rated T for violence and some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry screamed as his godfather fell to the floor.

No.

No.

NO!

Eira chuckled, walking forwards, stepping over Sirius' body. She lifted her wand, smirking as she pointed it at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." She practically sang, grinning as the green light exited her wand and sailed towards Harry.

Little Harry Potter, only five years old, yelled incoherently, fire exploding outwards from him.

* * *

Charlie Weasley had smiled when the Short-Snout flew over and tugged on Tonks' sleeve, leading her away. But then he realised that the miniature dragon was dragging her towards Harry's room.

He winced. He couldn't let the kid down again, couldn't betray his trust.

Stunning Fenrir, he followed after Tonks, past his father's body, past Cassiopeia Black, and into Harry's room.

Tonks was cradling Harry in her arms, sobbing. Draco and Hermione were huddled by her, whimpering with fear.

Eira was dead. She was burnt up by some sort of fire, the kind wizards couldn't conjure. Sirius was behind her, eyes glassy and unseeing... Sirius Black was dead.

Charlie turned back to the fight, eyes tearing up.

Before he could say anything, a shockwave threw him to the floor, along with everybody else.

* * *

Xiuhcoatl wasn't exactly sure how he was still conscious. He hurried to stand after the shockwave had hit, knocking everybody unconscious.

Thinking and moving quickly, he tied up the Death Eaters and those working with Eira in magical bonds. He then hurried to Harry's room.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were half hidden by Tonks, who had her arms around the children protectively. Charlie Weasley was just coming to, turning carefully to free the miniature dragons, knowing there was little more he could do.

Xi, obscurely calm, lifted Tonks, who was still unconscious, and lay her near the bed, putting her feet up on the bottom bunk to get the blood flow to her head. He then hurried to...

Sirius.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed him.

Sirius was lying on the floor, eyes glassy, hair mussed, and mouth open in a wordless scream.

He had been hit with a killing curse.

Xi crouched next to him, checking for a pulse.

 _Thump... thump... thump... thump..._

It was weak, it was slow, but it was there. Xiuhcoatl frowned, his hands flaring up with magical fire. The fire healed Sirius the best it could...

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled, gasping for air as he shot to sit up, hitting Xi on reflex.

"Ouch! Watch it, dimwit!" Xiuhcoatl said but grinned despite, relieved he was alive.

Sirius ignored him and stood, hurrying over to the children and scooping them up in his arms. The dragons landed next to him, nuzzling the children carefully, trying to wake them.

* * *

It was a busy month.

First, there was the capture and trial of all those who had fought with Eira. That took a week. Then there was the disposal of Eira herself – she was burnt in the fire of the firebirds and phoenixes of the west and east stars, then her ashes were mixed with the holy Styx, the river of death in Greece, carried by a grypas sent by the Grecian Ministry of Magic – the Guardians of Hecate's Fire, they were called, and were move of a witch/wizard coven due to the small amount of wizardry in Greece after the demigod rampages.

Of course, this took a while.

Then there was the funeral of Arthur Weasley. It was a sad occasion and there was only one dry eye in the room, that of Xiuhcoatl, who wasn't affected in the same way as humans when it came to emotional outbursts. Firebirds couldn't cry.

Next, the Weasley family also moved into the ever spacious Potter Mansion because of a lack of funds after Arthur died. Molly had taken up a job in Hogwarts, teaching students home economics o try and help out, also giving herself accommodations while her children remained at Potter Mansion, oversaw by Xiuhcoatl, Sirius, Narcissa, Cassiopeia, and Andromeda.

The press were bothering them the entire time.

When February rolled around, barely anybody noticed. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny, who had formed a tight friendship quickly did, however, take notice and, giggling the entire time, attempted to make pancakes for everybody, spelling out the word February. Draco, Ron, and Ginny made the mix with Harry's instructions while Harry and Hermione actually cooked the pancakes, Hermione helping with the spelling while Harry used his culinary expertise to make the pancakes perfectly fluffy.

It was needless to say Auntie Cassie was quite surprised to receive a pancake shaped in a large 'F'. Xiuhcoatl figured out when he got a nice 'E', Andromeda a beautifully made 'B', Narcissa a lovely 'R' and Sirius an 'A'. Percy, Fred, and George received the last few letters respectively. Sirius decoded the message second and burst out laughing along with Xi.

It was a lovely beginning to a not so lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons with Auntie Cassie were to start the next day. As such, the little family headed into Diagon Alley to purchase some equipment.

They visited Ollivanders first. Of course, the old man had no complaints on giving wands to the various children after a private word with Cassiopeia Black, Heiress and Leader of the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black.

Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione received their wands without a problem.

Harry held the 11", Holly, phoenix feather core wand in hand and waved it timidly. Xiuhcoatl frowned as the entire shop was bathed in a golden light that stunned the others.

"Curious. Most curious..." Ollivander said with a strange twinkle in his eyes. Xi internally shuddered and picked up Harry almost protectively.

"Yes, yes, we know. Tom Riddle had the brother wand. Goodbye, Mr. Ollivander." He said firmly, walking out quickly, not waiting for the others to follow.

Sirius performed a simple Gemino charm on all the wands and tucked the spared into his little wand box, then took the originals away and put them in a separate box until they were home.

They then browsed a few toy shops, Sirius insisting they bought all the children a broom.

So they left with seven toy brooms and one adult broom for Sirius. He couldn't resist...

Then, in a rush of rash excitement upon learning Charlie had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his second year only, Sirius bought several more broomsticks of the best sort and then they hurried home when Cassiopeia spotted the press heading their way.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Xiuhcoatl dared approach Sirius with the issue that had been eating at him.

"Sirius... That night we fought Eira, you took a killing curse to the chest. But when I found you... You weren't dead. Do you have any idea how this may have been possible?" Xiuhcoatl asked straight out, not even bothering to try and sugar-coat because of his lack of time.

Sirius winced. He had indeed been thinking of this, but could come to no rational reasons but one – Harry.

* * *

Harry was playing out in the garden with his Opaleye, who he had now named Sparky. Sparky was explaining to him the power of the elder dragons, and how some of that power resided inside of Harry himself.

It was complicated.

Because of Harry's relation to Lily Evans, who Sparky explained was his mother, he had dragon magic. Lily was actually the last known descendant of a pureblood family in Wales – the Drakes. They were known dragon slayers that had moved to Wales from the continent. They had harnessed the powers of the dragons by being blessed by the ancient celestial dragon that was their family crest.

Those powers were passed directly to Harry by the dragon, which needed to be sure his power would live on.

Lily Evans, it was discovered, had been adopted by her family when she was too young for either her or Petunia to realise.

Sparky explained to Harry about his powers: Pyrokinesis, the manipulation of fire; Omnilingualism, the ability to speak any language, verbal or nonverbal, human or animalistic; and the most powerful of all, complete control over the Lost Arts, magic forgotten by all wizards.

Harry was stunned.

Sparky told him about one variation of the Lost Arts he had used – revival. He had revived Sirius, without realising so. But he had done so nonetheless.

There was no more denying it, Harry thought, Voldemort was going down!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in ages! I'm still ill and have been bouncing from doctors appointments to A &E at one point! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Annonymous Guest: Stop. I get the point. I'm not Liam, though maybe that's you and you just aren't good with grammar. I did not force you to read my stories, I don't think it's a shame I didn't die just because of a bad fanfiction piece. Please learn some manners.**

 **Outofthisworldgal: I hope this chapter cleared up what happened with Sirius!**

 **Danielle, Guest: I'm going to be posting as much as I can, thanks for being such a dedicated reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**August 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1991**_

Harry James Potter of Potter Manner was an intelligent boy of high stature in the wizarding world. He was the ward of Sirius Orion Black, along with his sister Hermione Jean Granger. Their cousin, Draco Black, who had taken up his mother's maiden name now, lived with them.

They each had five years of intensive wizarding training from Cassiopeia Black, Sirius Black, Xiuhcoatl, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Marius Black, and Sparky. Sparky only taught Harry, however.

Sparky taught Harry the Lost Arts, how to control his Pyrokinesis and Omnilingualism successfully.

Only a year ago, Hermione had taken a Birthright Potion and changed her heritage to that of the Black. Her appearance had changed quite completely – she had silky black hair held in a beautiful braid that Aunt Cassie had taught her how to do, her eyes were golden and sparkled in the sun, her skin was tanned and her features aristocratic, like Xi's.

All three children were to start their terms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, along with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, two of their close friends.

"Pack." The three children chorused, using magic to pack their trunks. Sirius would often chide them for using magic for such a simple thing, but none of them listened.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"HARRY!" Draco shouted, jumping up and down on Harry's bed excitedly.

Harry woke up, groggily pushing Draco away. He then jumped out of bed, almost crushing Sparky and Grim, Draco's Hungarian Horntail.

The two ran downstairs happily, grinning. Sirius was waiting, making waffles.

He dumped a load of butter on each and planted a plate in front of each child, including Hermione, who had been helping him make the waffles.

After much fussing, after repacking over and over, after a lecture from Sirius about finding the Marauders Map or making their own – preferably the latter – they were off, side along apparating with Sirius, Xiuhcoatl and Narcissa.

They gawped at the scarlet train before them, awed. Draco was the first to recover, running to board the train, carrying Grim in his cage. They had had to request special permission to bring the dragons to Hogwarts, considering they could now use real fire and had grown roughly to the side of Newfoundland dogs after Xiuhcoatl removed most of the charms sp cruelly placed on them.

Hagrid had agreed to take care of them when necessary, having always adored dragons. Harry, Hermione and Draco loved Hagrid; he was their tertiary adoptive father, after Xiuhcoatl and Sirius.

The three, who had been running rampage amongst the students of Hogwarts every summer term, were now well known, their entire group having earned the name The Corsairs, following in The Marauders footsteps, only rumoured to be twice as bad, especially when they teamed up with the Weasley twins and Nymphadora Tonks. Mercifully, Tonks was leaving the very year The Corsairs joined Hogwarts, much to the professors' and the students' relief.

* * *

The train ride was anything but boring.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were accompanied by the twins as they played a nefarious prank on the entire student body, bewitching their doors to not allow them through lest they completed a complex puzzle devised by Harry and Hermione, truly the brains of the group.

By the time the train had reached Hogwarts station, only the Ravenclaws and a few of the older Hufflepuffs had escaped the confines of their cabins – not a single 1st year had deciphered it.

Hermione and Harry released the spell, giggling and sniggering as the students tumbled out of their cabins and rushed out of the train before another incident could occur.

* * *

The first years bundled into the boats with Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were with Hagrid, Sparky, Grim, and Ryuu (Hermione's Catalonian Fireball) flying above them. Hagrid was delighted as the giant squid soared upwards and nudged Harry's hand as he passed. Water serpents passed underneath them, whispering words of encouragement and happiness that their 'Little Lord' had returned.

When they reached the castle, even Peeves the Poltergeist nodded at them in respect as they walked inside... He then dumped a water bomb right on Hagrid's head, making the Corsairs glare at him angrily. Peeves sniggered and started bombing the other children. Harry, Hermione, and Draco didn't mind this.

As they entered the Great Hall, everybody gasped and gawped, excluding the Corsairs, who were well used to the sight.

Harry winced, raising his hand to his scar as it began to burn. Draco patted his back and Hermione slung her arm around Harry's shoulder protectively.

"C'mon Scarface, don't blank out on us, mate." Draco said encouragingly, pulling him forwards.

Harry couldn't focus on the Sorting Ceremony. He managed to look up in time to see Hermione put into Gryffindor and Draco put into the same. He stumbled after up to the stall when Ron gave him a little urging push, sitting on the seat.

' _So much potential in somebody so young... But where to put you? Ravenclaw to sharpen that young mind? Hufflepuff to surround you by the best of loyal friends? Slytherin to broaden that ambition? Or Gryffindor to savour the unmatched bravery?'_ The hat continued. Harry frowned slightly. Slytherin wasn't the right house for him. Neither was Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Even Gryffindor was a stretch.

After a long time, he wasn't sure exactly how long, the hat announced something to the entire school.

" _This boy belongs in... Dragonblood!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in ages as I've been in hospital for a while and thus had no Internet to post. Hopefully I'll be posting more now._**

* * *

 **Review Responses:  
**

 **Outofthisworldgal: I have to agree!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonblood – Dumbledore shuddered as the legendary fifth house of Hogwarts was announced.

In all the years of Hogwarts, there was only one recorded member – Archaus Dragonblood himself.

Dragonblood had been wiped from magical history because of his control of the Lost Magic. Surely Harry didn't have the same power?

Everybody looked confused as the hat began speaking once more.

" _Dragonblood, the house of legend, where the pure of heart do stay. These powerful wizards have magic long lost to wizard kind in this present day."_

Dumbledore winced.

Harry's eyes widened, even more so as a beautifully carved table appeared in the hall, with a dragon's head carved into the front of the table.

Dragonblood was awakening in the castle.

* * *

Sparky, Grim and Ryuu showed Harry to the Dragonblood dormitory.

It was in the dungeons, deep below even the Slytherin dormitory. The wallpaper was a rich purple, encrusted with shining diamonds from the back of a Dutch Diamondhide. The bedding was fire coloured.

Despite his racing mind, Harry fell asleep quickly, unaware of the intoxicating scent of sleeping draught from inside the pillow.

The next day he awoke to the scent of lavender. A strange dragon with strange purple scales, the same colour as the drapes and wallpaper, sat on a perch nearby. There was a set of robes beside it, thrown over a chair in the single bedroom. His house badge was a brilliant purple dragon against a silvery background charmed to look like diamonds.

The dragon flew over and nudged him as he stood up carefully.

"Good morning, Little Lord, welcome to Hogwarts." The dragon said. "I am Drake, the lord of dragons." He continued.

Harry smiled a little. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you, Mr Drake." Harry said happily, caressing the dragon's soft head. Its scales were soft as leather but sparkled like a gem.

Drake chuckled and nuzzled his hand.

"Little Lord, you must dress. I already know who you are and you do not wish to be late for breakfast, do you? As you are of Dragonblood, you are allowed to sit with any house you wish if you are bored alone. Or, if you want, your friends from other houses can come and sit with you." Drake told him. Harry grinned.

Maybe being in Dragonblood wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 _Potions – 9:00_

 _Transfiguration – 10:00_

 _History of Magic – 11:00_

 _Lunch – 12:00_

 _Charms – 13:00_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts – 14:00_

 _Free Period – 15:00_

 _Dinner – 17:30_

 _Lights Out in Dormitories – 21:00_

 _Head of House, Professor Trelawney_

Harry smiled at his timetable, knowing after glancing at Draco's that he had the same classes as the Gryffindor first years. Draco grinned at him, also noticing the same thing.

They were sitting at the Dragonblood table, along with Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville and Blaise Zabini, chattering away merrily as they ate and looked over their timetables. Blaise was a Slytherin, Harry noted, but a nice Slytherin – he had an olive complexion with dark green eyes that matched a snakes scales. He had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Harry couldn't help but grin back at the boy who was practically his brother. The Weasley twins slid into the seats on either side of them with matching mischievous grins.

"So... We were thinking it was time to cause a little trouble," Fred said.

"We think we should play a little prank with the aid of our magic parchment," George added.

Harry, Draco and Hermione shared a look.

"Would that magic parchment happen to be the...Marauders Map, by any chance?"

The Corsairs grinned at the twins shocked expressions. Maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

October 30th, 1991

The Corsairs were excited about the Samhain festivals. The three, in short, were on their way to becoming the most powerful dark wizards and witches. Not Dark Lords and Ladies, but simply wizards who practised Dark Arts, like Great-Aunt Cassiopeia and Granddad Arbrax Malfoy, who had come to aid them in their magical education. It was an unexpected turn, but it had been reasonable in hindsight.

The Corsairs had discovered the truth of the manipulative Albus Dumbledore's plans, finding he had plans for them to repeatedly sacrifice their wellbeing for the side of light. They had retaliated by looking deeper into their studies of the Dark Arts. Nobody had seen the vindictive side of the trio, and they weren't sure they wanted to. Harry was now an Apprentice Necromancer, training under the watchful spirit of his ancestor, Henry Drake, a Dark Lord of the 14th Century who had avenged his murdered wife by raising an army of the dead to battle the Hunters of God, a band of dwarves hunting witches and wizards. Needless to say, he crushed them and passed into the afterlife with a well-placed charm that would bring him back as a ghost when he was needed by his kin. Hermione was to be the first muggleborn dark witch ever, learning the art of Blood Magics and Runes. She had soon become known as more than slightly crazy, as about half of her pens (she refused to use quills. Down with the aesthetics) had been drained of ink nad refilled with her own blood or that of magical creatures such as unicorns or phoenixes. As for Draco, he was immersed in Soul Magic, learning magic way beyond the knowledge of even Dumbledore...

Harry hurried inside, sitting down beside Hermione and Draco excitedly, practically throwing a book down in front of them. They peered at the book, frowning.

"The Philosopher's Stone? Harry, we already learnt about this, remember? Granddad taught us about it." Hermione said, looking up at Harry.

"I know. It's here. In the school. Protected by whatever's on the third floor!" Harry announced excitedly, practically whispering.

"And?" Draco pressed.

"We should steal it!" Harry grinned.

Hermione and Draco looked incredulous. "Why?" They demanded simultaneously.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting. "It'd be the ultimate prank! And just imagine the possibilities, how far we could advance our magic with the Stone's help."

Hermione and Draco couldn't argue with that. It would be rather fun, and a good prank on the doddering old fool Dumbledore.

So they planned.

* * *

The next evening, Harry and Draco sat in sombre silence. That morning, Ryuu had been badly injured by a cutting curse aimed at Hermione. The fiery dragoness hadn't yet been fully healed but was on the road to recovery. Hermione, however, was distraught, She had locked herself in the girl's lavatory, crying. They now couldn't go into the third floor like planned, but they were more worried about their sister.

They barely looked up when the stuttering fool Quirrel burst in, screaming about a troll. Until Harry remembered that Hermione wasn't aware of the troll. They could probably handle it, but not when caught by surprise. Even when Drake appeared to take Harry and Draco back to their dorms, they refused, insisting they must save Hermione. The dragon stayed silent as they ran off to find her.

They were surprised when they found Hermione, burst into the lavatory, finding Hermione standing over a fully grown mountain troll, Blood Rune Journal out, pen in hand, grimacing. She looked over to Draco and Harry in surprise, then ran over. Harry and Draco pulled her into a sort of hug, activating their emergency portkeys to be taken to the Dragonblood common room, where they would be found five minutes later by Professor McGonaglgall, innocently studying.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter after taking so long to update! And I'm sorry for the huge jump, but unfortunately, I can't rewrite a day by day or even week by week replay of the Corsair's time at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed anyway, ta!**

 **Review responses:**

 **dragon fier 20: Thanks so much! Dumblebumble has attempted to manipulate them again, but as you can see, he failed as he was discovered. Unfortunately, he may attempt to use the Weasleys again, I haven't quite decided yet. And yes, as Hermione and Harry have both taken a variation of a Birthright Potion (Harry took a partial one that wouldn't alter his appearance, a request from Sirius, who didn't want to alter Hermione's appearance either; Cassiopeia had to threaten grievous bodily harm to get him to agree!) they are blood siblings, and they may even make this bond stronger soon...**

 **Porcelain Dragon: Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Samhain night, way after curfew. The Corsairs were approaching the third floor, each with a strong invisibility charm upon them. After an easy 'Alohomora,' they were inside, facing Fluffy. It only took a moment of fast thinking for the three to break into song, singing an angelic ballad to calm the Cerberus , who fell asleep, docile. They were suddenly glad Uncle Pollox had insisted they learn Greek mythology, as well as several other mythologies. They opened the trapdoor that had been hidden beneath Fluffy's paw and dropped down.

Now, most, when confronted with Devil's Snare, most would conjure sunlight or fire, to destroy the plant. However, logic dictated that this would clue whoever set such a trap into the fact that somebody had broken in. But, fortunately, the trio was smart enough to not use either tactic, but instead of that using a simple blood payment to be dropped through, a single drop of Dumbledore's blood freeing them instantaneously. They dropped once more, a quick cushioning charm saving their fall.

The next obstacle was damn right stupid. Flying keys and a broom. While Draco and Harry bickered over who ought to catch the key they had determined was the correct one, Hermione took out a wand, remembering that she, in fact, was a witch.

"Accio Rusty Key." She intoned, glaring at her brother and cousin, who flushed, appropriately embarrassed at their idiocy.

They unlocked the door, to only be greeted by a chess set. They could play and have white in check with Scholar's Mate, or...

"Imperio!" Draco said, using his soul magic to enhance the curse. The chess pieces stood down on a mental command. The three walked past, smirking. This was too easy.

Next was a troll. It didn't even take two seconds for the troll to be trapped in a series of fast written runes. Sniggering, the children walked into the next room.

There was a riddle, and seven bottles of potions.

The riddle went like this : "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right, Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

The trio wasn't even put off.

"Vinum Revelare. Fel Revelare." Harry intoned. Light flared above the nettle wine and poison. Five down, two left. After a moment, they determined it was the third from the left. They cast a refilling charm on the bottle and each drank.

They walked through the fire calmly, setting the bottle back, already refilled.

And they were met with the final and most difficult challenge. The Mirror of Erised. The children had read about it. Calmly, Harry stepped in front of the mirror and stared at it.

Following his reflections directions, he pulled the Philosopher's Stone from his pocket, grinning. The three grabbed onto one another and used their emergency portkeys to return to Dragonblood.

* * *

It didn't take long for something to happen.

The very next day, they found out why Quirrell was such a stuttering moron.

"P-Potter, s-stay behind." The teacher stuttered.

Convinced that Professor McGonagall would understand if they were late, Hermione and Draco hung behind outside the classroom, wondering if Quirrell knew they had the stone.

Harry, inside, smiled innocently at Quirrell, who growled, pretences dropping.

"Give me the stone." He said in a no-nonsense tone, glaring at the young Potter Heir.

"What stone?" Harry asked, feigning confusions. Quirrell scowled.

"The Philosopher's Stone, you dimwitted boy!" He snarled.

Harry sighed. "I don't have it." He said fairly honestly. His scar was burning... He tried to focus through the burn.

Quirrell snarled wordlessly.

 _"Let me ssssee him."_ A serpentine voice hissed.

"B-but Master..." Quirrell protested feebly.

 _"LET ME SSSSEE HIM!"_ The same voice boomed. Harry recognised it to be speaking Parseltongue. He faltered. There was only one other wizard who could speak Parseltongue: Voldemort.

"Show yourself, Voldemort!" Harry snarled. Quirrell unwrapped his turban hesitantly and turned.

The face of Voldemort glared at him from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Kill him." The face screamed in English.

Quirrell turned and began firing spells.

Harry was quick to defend himself and shoot back.

The two duelled, protected by a locking enchantment, while the two Corsairs trapped outside screamed, desperately trying to open the doors, the seventh year classes that were to be taught by Quirrel next aiding them.

* * *

Harry James Potter-Black was powerful. Extremely so. But, Lord Voldemort was more powerful. Harry was nearly dead, being held under the Crutiatus, a large slash across his chest from a very dark cutting curse.

It was then the Corsairs got through, blasting the door down with the aid of the entirety of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years.

Hermione and Draco roared a battle cry, running forwards, both casting their 'special' spells.

The body of Quirinus Quirrell was deceased to ashes, and Harry Potter-Black was taken to the infirmary. Hermione and Draco both broke down sobbing.

* * *

 **AN: Another short chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione sat on either side of Harry's bed, each clutching one of his hands tightly as Madame Pomfrey worked, trying to heal Harry. Draco was keeping an eye on Harry's soul, noticing with a frown that there was an unknown soul fragment residing right beneath his scar... When Harry woke, he'd have to sort that out. There was a fairly easy ritual to get rid of soul fragments without killing the person, Draco recalled, distracting himself from his brother in all but blood's wounds.

It had been created in the mid 12th century, by a Japanese witch. Her lover, a muggle girl, had been made a Horcrux by a spiteful dark wizard of the age, who resented the witch for not marrying him. The witch, Aya Yoshitsune, a Pureblood necromancer and soul manipulator, had created the ritual, which was named the Lover's Saviour by Yoshitsune herself, to free her lover and then kill the wizard who has dared attack.

He would need blood - and a fair amount of it - to complete the ritual. Hermione would provide that, he hoped. Then he would need a gold bar, which he could easily get by finding a bar of any metal and using the Philosopher's Stone to turn it into gold...

"Hermione! The stone!" Draco hissed suddenly to Hermione, almost facepalming at his own stupidity. How had he not thought of that earlier?

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation. "No! Madame Pomfrey can do it, leave the stone. Dumbledore will find out!"

Draco huffed in annoyance but nodded his assent.

* * *

The next day, Sirius had been contacted about Harry's injuries. He, with Cassiopeia right beside him, had Floo'd to Hogwarts, yelling the worst of obscenities at the headmaster for his incompetence.

Dumbledore was shocked, too much so to stop the ex-convict from matching out the door and down towards the school and his children.

Upon reaching the infirmary, he ran to Harry, barely noticing the pile of sweets, prank items and cards on the bedside table coming from fellow students pitying him, mostly the seventh years who had helped blast the doors to Quirrell's class open. He took up his son's hand, sitting next to him, all anger gone from his features.

Cassiopeia, however, had gone to the Ministry to speak with Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, to get the murder charges against Hermione and Draco, who had been 'imprisoned' within the Dragonblood dormitories, for the time being, removed. After a chat with surprisingly no threats needed, she had scheduled a trial and had a form signed to allow the children to do as they pleased within Hogwarts.

She then returned, handing the form to Professor McGonagall, her old nemesis merely nodding her acknowledgement before walking off.

Cassiopeia thus made her way to the Hospital Wing. She found Sirius, standing, with Poppy Pomfrey beside him, both casting a spell at the youngest of the Black wards. Cassiopeia sighed.

"It won't work. Don't waste your magic." The usually stern old witch said rather tiredly, sitting down in the chair beside Harry's bed, automatically crossing her ankles as she had been taught was proper all those years ago.

* * *

It was Christmas. Spirits were low within Hogwarts. The new DADA teacher was an absolute idiot by the name of Gilderoy Lockheart who was a total fraud, from what Hermione and Draco could see. Their trial had come and passed without any notable points, both acquitted almost immediately, the only hands raised for them to be found guilty were those of Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge.

Harry hadn't woke up yet. The two remaining Corsairs were too down to even cause mischief, which affected the other children as much as it did them.

Today, they were fed up with their idiotic teachers, frustrating classmates, and simplistic lessons.

So, they prepared.

But tragedy struck at the last moment. A diary, a Horcrux, wormed its way into the life of a young girl by the name of Lavender Brown.

* * *

 **AN: Damn, my chapters are so short! Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **dragon fier 20: Thanks! I tried to bring forwards the events as I'm sure the well informed Corsairs would figure everything out quicker than the Canon Golden Trio. Thanks again for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender Brown stared down at the black leather diary. It said it was a property of Tom Riddle, whoever that was. She had found it in her room over the Christmas break and only now was using it. She picked up her quill and inked in an entry.

 _'Dear Diary, my name is Lavender Brown. I am a first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_ She wrote, watching in awe and confusion as the ink sank into the page gracefully.

 _'Hello, Lavender Brown. My name is Tom Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you.'_ The words appeared in a neat script lovelier than even Professor Lockheart's beautiful writing. She held back a gasp of awe before replying.

' _It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr Riddle.'_ Lavender giggled to herself, excited by the prospect of a new friend. She liked this Tom Riddle.

* * *

It was in January that the first petrification happened. Harry still hadn't woken.

Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, was found, suspended in mid-air, blood dripping from her middle. There was water on the floor, tinted red by the cat's dark blood.

 _'Kill... Kill... Destroy...'_ Unbeknownst to the students and staff, a hiss in a language only the heirs of Slytherin would know filled the corridor as a trail of spiders fled the scene.

In the distance, a rooster cawed, causing the monstrosity to take its leave.

"My cat!" The caretaker wailed pitifully. "It was you! You, the Death Eater's brat! You'll pay! I'll make you pay!" He screamed, lunging at Draco, who was amongst the crowd that had formed, staring at the petrified cat.

Draco staggered back, further so as Hermione shoved him, stepping in front of him and glaring fiercely at Filch, her blood-filled pen in hand, poised on her journal. The rest of the staff were making their way towards them. "You won't do anything. He is innocent." She snarled, then quickly pressed her journal and pen into Draco's hands, not turning to make sure he put them away in a very timely fashion, lest he should feel her wrath when the teacher's attempted to confiscate the items.

Lavender stood away from the crowd, smirking. She had never liked Hermione Black, she was annoying - beautiful, smart, kind, and the best friend of the two most famous children ever, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She had always wanted to be like her. Tom insisted she would be if she helped him. She would have helped him anyway. He was so charming and kind... Tom would help her. Tom had helped her get rid of Mrs Norris after the cat had gotten her a detention.

It wasn't dead. What a shame.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat in the library. It was February 13th. Harry had been in a state of comatose for three months and twelve days. The two were trying to figure out what was going on before somebody died. They were only first years, though, bit they had the seventh years on their sides, some aiding them in their studies. What better way was there in the earn extra credit than discovering what monster was terrorising the school?

They continued to study, not noticing somebody walk into the library.

They didn't notice them pick out a book from the Restricted Section, rip a page out of the book, and then replace the book.

They didn't even notice when they put the paper on the table and promptly walked out, a diary they planned to throw in hand.

* * *

Now it was April. Hermione finally caved into Draco's incessant insistence. She agreed to use the Philosopher's Stone. They were at home, in the ancestral home of House Black, the Black Castle.

The two were in the private Potion Lab that had belonged to Phineas Nigellus Black. Draco sat, staring into the Stone.

"Hermione, get me a solid gold cauldron and fill it halfway with water." He ordered, staring at the stone, it's magic washing over him, connecting to his soul.

Together, the two made the Elixir Of Life and prepared to get it to Harry immediately, have bottled a single flask. Luckily, the Elixir was able to be duplicated with the right amount of skill.

* * *

Molly Weasley finished cooking, scowling. The money from Dumbledore had stopped coming now that Ron wasn't as good a friend to Harry as they had hoped. Fred and George apparently got along with him wonderfully, and the three created mischief but kept up with their studies. That wasn't the point, Dumbledore wanted Harry to be behind, but he wasn't, not even in Potions with Severus, who hated the boy. Ron was meant to drag him down in his studies, as Dumbledore didn't want him to become too smart and realise Dumbledore was lying to him, manipulating him.

But he had realised that. Damned child.

She severed dinner to her large family, muttering to herself angrily.

* * *

Harry woke up with an ache deep in his bones that came from not moving for far too long. He sat up, blinking groggily, then hurriedly stood as he recognised where he was. He hated the Hospital Wing.

According to his Tempus charm, it was nearly midnight during the spring holidays. He ran out, glad there was nobody but him in the infirmary. He walked around blindly, not really recognising the path he was taking. He stumbled into a bathroom and to the nearest sink, not noticing the snake design on the tap or that he was in fact in the girl's lavatory. He hissed a curse in Parseltongue, stumbling back in shock as the sinks made way for a passage. All sense leaving him, he grinned and dropped down into the passage, grinning at the slide like experience.

Ignoring the bones strewn about, he walked on into the Chamber Of Secrets, having to stop only to open a door locked by a Parseltongue password.

The door swung open after a moment and Harry's eyes widened as he looked upon Slytherin's Chamber. He walked in, looking around in awe.

 _"My Lord, you have finally come._ A voice hissed. The basilisk slithered out, eyes shining as it looked straight into the eyes of the Drake Lord, knowing he would not hurt him. Harry tried to fight off the scream that wanted to break free as a terrible pain spike within his head, blinding him for a moment while he got used to the magic of the basilisk's stare. Almost immediately, he felt a cold snout nudging him gently, trying to sooth him.

 _"I am sorry, Young Lord, I did not mean to harm you. I am Nidhogg or Níðhöggr as my masters originally named me, the Serpent of Slytherin."_ The basilisk introduced himself as Harry's vision cleared. He smiled at the beautiful snake, admiring its emerald scales and soft red plume.

Another stab of pain in his head made Harry fall to his knees and black out. Hissing, the basilisk carefully picked up the young mage and carried him to his master's old sleep-room.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up in a soft bed, confused for a mere moment and sore all over.

It was the beginning of the summer term, he knew, but he couldn't return to the upper world yet, staying in the dungeons under Nidhogg's stern watch. Harry had made the strange discovery that the basilisk was _mothering_ of all things.

But it wasn't like he was just staying in some dark and gloomy chamber, the dungeon had many interesting and rather helpful rooms, Harry had found out after exploring when he had regained his strength after collapsing when he originally collapsed in the main chamber (Nidhogg had explained it was because he was magically exhausted from accepting the gaze of the basilisk, although it had been made worse by the fact he was suffering from the after effects of a dark curse), these included: a library filled with countless books, some in Parseltongue and a rare few in Draconian; several bedchambers of different colours and sizes, each with an en-suite bathroom; a kitchen and dining room; a dungeon with many cells, some with bodies and skeletons still rotting inside them, one with a false wall leading to what Harry supposed was a torture chamber; a ballroom; treasuries filled with all sorts of wonderous items of glittering gold, shimmering silver, and a rare few made of glorious gems; a potions lab filled with ingredients and potions long lost to time; and last, but most definitely not least, a training room equipped for the darkest of Dark Arts.

Harry had spent his time in the hidden chamber exploring and befriending his new familiar. He had spent an entire day in the torture chamber, examining the contents, determining their use, origins, and worth to him, then helped himself to the ones of most worth that were portable. He had spent two days, five hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-three seconds precisely (time tracked by a spell he had found) in the library, reading as many books as he could before he fell asleep on one of the comfy chairs within the library in a secluded study area. He had spent the rest of his time in the numerous rooms, looking for any secrets. He was in the Chamber of Secrets, after all.

He stretched out on his bed, trying to rid himself of the sore feeling from overexertion from exploring the day before, then stood, pulling a silken black dressing robe over his pyjamas and walking towards the main chamber to speak with Nidhogg. It was late evening, after the feast, Harry determined as he walked, realising he must have slept through the day. Damn.

He winced as he heard a grating, high-pitched voice on the other side of the door that leads to the main chamber.

"Basilisk? I'm back. Your master commands you to attack again, to kill somebody this time, the headmaster is getting suspicious. Your target is Hermione Granger-Black." The annoying, but almost familiar voice said in English. He bristled at this. Why was somebody trying to get Nidhogg to kill? Why? His poor snake was a pacifist for the sake of the gods!

 _"You stupid little girl. My allegiance has changed, for the better. I will kill you."_ Nidhogg hissed. Harry sighed, bursting through the door, determined not to have his precious new friend be a murderer who would be tracked down and killed.

 _"You will do no such thing, Nidhogg."_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. _"Return to your bedchamber, my friend, I will handle her."_ He said gently, walking to the basilisk, ignoring the girl for the moment. With a grateful bow, Nidhogg slithered off to rest. _"As for you..."_

He turned to see the girl, eyes widening. Lavender Brown was shaking with fear as she watched him.

Harry scowled at the fellow first year. She was the one who insulted Hermione near-constantly, who now was trying to kill her.

"You filthy scum! Disgusting blood traitor!" He yelled, "How dare you demand anything of my familiar, let alone murder, that of my own sister no less! You will burn!"

Lavender was cowering and shaking, staring at Harry in horror. The air around her, around the entire chamber, was practically buzzing with magical energy, all coming from Harry. He would later note that the temperature had increased several degrees due to the sheer amount of magic seeping off him because of his anger, and would even go on to write a rather revolutionary paper discussing the effects of magic on the world around a wizard when said wizard is feeling certain emotions, which made Great-Aunt Cassie suitably proud, enough so to add it to her own collection of works on magical theory.

Lavender drew her wand and shakily pointed it at Harry, who snarled in response, bringing his hand up, his own wand flying to his hand from the wand holster on the inside of the dressing robe (Slytherin, it seemed, was rather paranoid and had come up with imaginative, if rather dangerous and unsanitary, ways to keep his wand on him but concealed from his enemies) his glare holding a dare for Brown to cast a spell at him.

"Incendio." She squeaked. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Aguamenti!" He growled, putting the fire that was spiralling towards him out in an instant. "Expelliarmus."

Brown's wand shot out of her hand and arched gracefully through the air, only to snap when it hit one of the serpentine statues lining the chamber. It fell it several splintered pieces, the dragon heartstring core falling amongst the pieces, now useless.

Brown started, then spun and fled towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't," Harry growled. "Immobulus. Incarcerous." He snapped, immobilising and tying up the stupid girl. Grabbing her by one of the ropes, he dragged her towards the entrance, ascended with a quick spell and stalked towards the headmaster's office, angered.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were grieving. It had been twelve days since Harry had gone missing from the Hogwarts infirmary and had been declared dead only two days prior. The funeral had been that very day and the two had missed the feast because of it. It had been a solemn occasion.

Now, each in their own dormitory, their peers were trying to comfort them, well most of them were, anyway.

Fred and George Weasley were sat in the first year boys' dorm with Draco, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, the latter three also trying to comfort the distraught Black heir. Since Harry was dead and Draco was the only male descendant of house Black, he was now heir, and the title, he thought, would always haunt him and remind him of his deceased brother.

Parvati Patil and the two other Gryffindor first year girls were trying to comfort Hermione, who was determined to go find Harry and had had to be warded to be unable to leave the room for her own safety (and that of anybody who may have gotten in her way, namely Filch). Draco rather suddenly stood up and grabbed his messenger bag, filled with books on soul rituals to find people and heal them, and headed down to the common room. He then climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, then cursed when it turned into a slide. With a grin, he began to treck up the slide like Hermione and Harry had shown him after Aunt Cassie started using the same spell to keep them away from her room, which was on the top floor of Grimmauld Place.

Reaching the top, he sighed in relief, then turned to smirk at the Weasley twins who were staring at him in shock and awe, while the younger Weasley, Ronald, glared at him in disgust. A few years prior, the Corsairs had fallen out with the youngest two Weasleys after Harry had spoken to a snake in front of them. Both Ronald and Ginevra had proclaimed them evil.

Draco practically skipped to Hermione's room, flung the door open, despite the girls' protest, and over to Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything, merely glared up at him.

"Let's go find Harry." He whispered with a sly grin. Hermione simply nodded and stood up, taking her cousin's hand and letting him lead her to the staircase and down it, after proclaiming loudly that they were going to greive together somewhere private. The Gryffindor's had bought it without question, throwing sympathetic looks at the first years as they left the common room, only to collide with somebody on their way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office...

* * *

 **Finally, my muse returns, and with it a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before I continue this story, there are a few things I need to address. Firstly, why I haven't continued this story thus far:**

 **My computer is terrible and very dated. Recently, it shut down and all of my files were lost, not backed up, including those on this story and all my others. I couldn't remember my plans for the chapters.**

 **I've also been busy prepping for my GCSEs. I'm in Year 9 (English years) and have been stressing about them immensely. I know it's no excuse, but I'm sorry, it is a reason.**

 **Finally, I looked over the story recently and was absolutely appalled by the terrible writing style. I am so so sorry you all had to go through that and immensely glad you stuck with me.**

 **Next thing;**

 **I was wondering if I should continue this story (I AM NOT ASKING FOR A POLE HERE BUT FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS) and have been trying to decide. I will let you guys know when I do decide. For now, let's continue where we left off.**

* * *

Harry stared at his siblings in shock as he collided with them. They stared back.

His grip on Lavender Brown faltered as he was tackled by two overexcited pre-teens and he winced in pain while his still bruised ribs moaned their complaints.

He had forgotten about them. Oops.

Hermione was clutching at his robe, sobbing. Draco was hugging him in a crushing grip, also crying.

"Muffliato," Harry cast quietly, flicking his wand to cast silencing wards around them, not wanting the moment to be interrupted.

However, it seemed, he'd forgotten to take Draco's temper and Hermione's curiosity into account when trying to preserve such a moment.

Upon hearing the spell, Draco flung himself away from Harry, hair a mess, glaring fiercely as he slapped his fellow Corsair in the face.

Harry could only grin sheepishly at his practical brother/cousin as the blond silently fumed.

Hermione giggled at Draco, looking at Harry, then at Lavender.

"What's she doing here?" The girl spat in disgust.

"It was her. Behind the petrifications." Harry sighed. Hermione's eyes widened, as did Draco's.

They both began yelling, demanding to know how to knew, why he was such a reckless idiot, where he had been, etc...

Harry wasn't paying attention as a plan formed in his mind, half-formed but greater than anything he'd ever thought up.

"Stop!" He yelled over the two. "I'm alright and we can discuss this later. Right now..."

And Harry explained his plan to them, gaining two dangerous grins from his friend and sister.

"Let's do it." They agreed and Draco pointed his wand at Lavender, muttering the incantation...

* * *

Lavender Brown was dragged up to Dumbledore's office and dumped precariously onto the old man's desk.

"She opened the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione choked out through sobs.

"That is a very ser-" The Headmaster began, blue eyes twinkling.

"She killed Harry!" Draco yelled with tears in his eyes as he hugged Hermione comfortingly, trying to calm down the distraught girl.

The twinkle, that damned angering twinkle, died in the man's eyes and both Corsairs felt like slapping the old man.

"What happened?" He asked gravely.

"We were going to study in the library when we heard some talking. We found Lavender dragging Harry up here, bound in ropes and unconscious. Dray engaged while I freed and revived Harry. Harry and I also joined the duel when Lavender used the Killing Curse to... to..." Hermione broke down into harder cries, clinging onto Draco.

Dumbledore frowned, picking up Lavender's wand from the struggling girl's hand. He cast a nonverbal spell and a smoky skull appeared at the tip of the wand.

Sullenly, Dumbledore went to call for the Aurors. The boy had been killed by Lavender Brown, it seemed.


	11. Dear Readers

Unfortunately no this is not a new chapter. Instead it is a direction to the reboot of The Fire and later The Darkness too, titled _'Fire, Ice, And_ _Blood' -_ with an Oxford comma. In it I will be making sense of the many plot holes riddling the story and _'I can't even remember if this plagiarism is intentional or not anymore'_ moments in this story that jumped out at me when I reread it. Hopefully the reboot will make more sense and cover some plot holes you might not even have noticed... Though you probably did. I can't believe I didn't at the time.

Thank you for reading this and an extra special thank you if you go on to read Fire, Ice, And Blood.


End file.
